First Time
by VeryBerry96
Summary: When Mizuki calls Aoba up while drunk and starts to insult Koujaku, Aoba finds himself admitting things he hasn't said to anyone else yet. A KouAo one-shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one-shot is for my friend Emma and based off of a tumblr prompt. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: DRAMAtical Murder is owned by Nitro+chiral.**

* * *

 **First Time**

Aoba stretched out on the couch and sighed happily as he turned the page in the book he was reading. Ren was in sleep mode on the floor next to him, Aoba himself was bundled up in a thick jumper his granny had knitted him a few years before and he had the day off of work. He'd already made dinner and would just have to heat it up later, so now he had nothing to do but relax as he waited for Koujaku to come home.

Aoba had been living at Koujaku's house permanently for a few months now. Everybody was under the impression that he simply wanted more freedom than he was granted by living at Tae's house so he'd moved in with his friend, or at least that was the reason both he and Koujaku had agreed on giving if either of them were asked. Aoba himself was fairly certain that his Granny knew exactly what was going on between Koujaku and himself, otherwise she probably wouldn't have been happy about him moving out. As it was Tae was actually very fond of Koujaku, and Aoba was quietly confident that she approved of their relationship. Of course the subject had never come up in an actual conversation since all three of them – Aoba, Koujaku and Tae – would have been far too embarrassed to actually talk about it, but all three were happy with the current situation so there were no problems in that regard.

As Aoba sat there, his mind peacefully empty of everything other than the story in the book, the silence was broken as his Coil rang.

Aoba glanced up at the clock. Koujaku should be home soon. Ever since winter set in and the days had been getting shorter, Koujaku had been closing his salon earlier than he would do the rest of the year. It was already dark outside so he hoped this wasn't Koujaku calling to say he'd be working late.

Looking down at his Coil he was surprised to see Mizuki's name. He smiled as he answered.

"Yo Mizuki!" he said.

"Aoba!" Mizuki replied. "Not seen you in aaaaageeeees!"

Aoba rolled his eyes, grinned. He knew Mizuki well enough to know what was going on. "You're drunk Mizuki, aren't you? You do realise it isn't late even though it's dark outside?"

"Don't lecture me Aoba, you're just a kid," Mizuki whined.

Aoba rolled his eyes, deciding not to dignify that with an answer. "How come you're calling me anyway?" he asked, standing up and wandering over to the window as he spoke.

"Cause I want you to come out tonight!" Mizuki replied. "You've not come out with us in forever."

Aoba used to go out with Mizuki and the other Dry Juice members quite regularly before the incident at Platinum Jail but ever since then he hadn't felt like going out without Koujaku, and Dry Juice and Benishiguri were rivals so they didn't get along.

"Sorry Mizuki but I'm hanging out at Koujaku's house tonight," Aoba said honestly.

"Aw c'mon Aoba," Mizuki huffed. "You live with that idiot now, you don't need to hang out with him all the time."

"Be nice Mizuki," Aoba chuckled. "And besides he's been at work all day so I haven't been able to see him. Plus I've already cooked dinner."

"Cooked dinner?" Mizuki laughed. "You sound like a housewife! What, are you two together now or something?"

Aoba blushed bright red and was grateful Mizuki couldn't see his face. "D…don't be ridiculous," he muttered. "We just live together, that's all."

"Oh sure," Mizuki scoffed, his words getting a bit more slurred now. Clearly the alcohol was having an effect. "I bet you two are a couple. Although Koujaku is a womanizer so he's probably not even at work now. He's probably out cheating on you with some slut right now."

"…Don't say that," Aoba said quietly. He knew that Mizuki didn't mean everything he was saying; it was just because he was drunk. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

Mizuki either didn't hear Aoba or chose to ignore him. "He's such an idiot. Benishiguri are the weakest Rib group around. I bet if he was in a real fight he wouldn't be able to do anything. He'd be killed in an instant-"

"He helped save your life you ungrateful son of a bitch!" Aoba screamed, finally snapping. He wanted to stay calm because he knew it was the alcohol talking but he couldn't stand hearing anyone insult Koujaku like that. "If it wasn't for Koujaku you could have died after Morphine took control of you. He's one of the reasons that Platinum Jail was destroyed so you should be thanking him, not insulting him. Don't you dare insult the person I love!"

Without giving Mizuki any time to reply Aoba hung up his Coil, ripped it off his arm and threw it across the room in a fit of rage.

"Aoba."

Aoba froze when he heard that familiar voice behind him. He slowly turned around and locked eyes with Koujaku who was standing in the doorway looking shocked.

"How…how much of that did you hear?" Aoba asked in a whisper, partially afraid of the answer.

"Most of it I think," Koujaku replied, slowly beginning to walk towards Aoba. "I came in just after Mizuki called you a kid."

Aoba reflexly backed away from Koujaku but his back quickly hit the wall behind him as Koujaku continued to approach him. Aoba was terrified he was going to be angry because of what he'd said to Mizuki. The realisation that he'd told Mizuki that he loved Koujaku finally hit him. Sure, he might not remember since he was drunk right now but that was still a risk. But even though he was scared Aoba couldn't look away from Koujaku's eyes. He couldn't tell what Koujaku was thinking: if he was angry or confused or anything else.

Eventually after a painfully long amount of time in Aoba's mind, Koujaku was standing right over him with his forehead nearly touching Aoba's. Aoba could feel his heart speed up but even now he still couldn't look away from Koujaku's burning red eyes.

"You told Mizuki you love me…" Koujaku murmured as he raised his hand.

Aoba tensed up and squeezed his eyes shut. Koujaku had never hit him before and it wasn't in his nature, but maybe he was so angry he wasn't thinking straight?

Then Aoba felt Koujaku's hand gently caress his hair and his eyes flew open again.

"…That's the first time you've told someone else you love me," he murmured softly.

Aoba gazed up at him in shock. "You…you're not angry?"

Koujaku frowned. "Angry? Why would I be angry?"

"…Because we haven't told anyone yet," Aoba explained quietly.

Koujaku smiled gently. "Aoba, the reason I haven't told anyone was because I thought you were embarrassed."

Aoba's eyes widened. "I'm not embarrassed by you!"

Koujaku shook his head. "Not by me exactly, but because you're in a relationship with another man. Or even because I'm your childhood friend."

Aoba shook his head vigorously. "I'm not embarrassed by you in any way Koujaku, I swear. I've never been as happy as I have been these last few months with you. I didn't even realise what I said to Mizuki when I was saying it because I was so angry, and I didn't even mean for you to hear me…but now that I've thought about it I'm really happy I was able to say it. Because it's true, and I don't want to hide it from anyone anymore. I love you Koujaku."

Koujaku couldn't stop smiling and he looked like he was going to cry. "I love you too Aoba," he whispered happily before he slowly brought his face closer to Aoba's, gently pressing his lips against his. Aoba kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Koujaku's neck.

And just like that, whatever Mizuki or anyone else might think about their relationship was forgotten.

* * *

 **AN: Just to clarify, I love Mizuki :-P I just needed someone to be an asshole.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


End file.
